sonicfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Cluck
Cluck – postać pojawiająca się w serialu Sonic the Hedgehog. Jest to mechaniczny ptak i zwierzątko Doktora Robotnika. Czasami siedzi na krześle swojego pana lub na jego ramieniu i gdacze lub skrzeczy na każdego, kto się do niego zbliży. Historia Sezon pierwszy thumb|left|Cluck siedzacy obok Doktora Robotnika W odcinku Sonic Boom Cluck siedział na krześle Doktora Robotnika i zaczął gdakać na Snively'ego, który podszedł aby przyprowadzić Robotnikowi więźnia. Był potem głaskany przez doktora, kiedy ten rozkazywał Snively'emu wysłać Stealthbota. W odcinku Sonic and Sally Cluck był głaskany przez Doktora Robotnika, podczas tworzenia Sallybota i oglądania jak Snively przygotowuje Sally do robotyzacji. W odcinku Super Sonic Cluck przeszkadzał Snively'emu w jego pracy, a później towarzyszył Doktorowi Robotnikowi przed Forbidden Zone. Po tym jak doktor wrócił z komputerem Lazaara i za jego pomocą teleportował do siebie Sally, ta próbowała uciekać. Cluck poleciał jednak za nią i rozproszył ją, przez co księżniczkę złapał Swat-bot. Kiedy Sonic zabrał Robotnikowi komputer Lazaara, Cluck poleciał za jeżem i próbował mu zabrać urządzenie swoim dziobem. Udało mu się wyrzucić komputer do Robotnika, ale Sonic złapał urządzenie i razem z nim uciekł. Robotnik zwierzył się wtedy Cluckowi ze swojej nienawiści do niebieskiego jeża. W odcinku Sonic Racer Doktor Robotnik dokręcał Cluckowi śrubę, kiedy generator mocy w Robotropolis został zniszczony. W odcinku Hooked on Sonics Cluck zaczął skrzeczeć na Snively'ego i Swat-bota, którzy powrócili z nieudanej misji wycinki drzew w Great Forest. W odcinku Harmonic Sonic Cluck siedział na krześle Robotnika, obserwując zniszczenie stacji kosmicznej Sky Spy. W odcinku Sonic's Nightmare Cluck towarzyszył Doktorowi Robotnikowi na Island of Nimbus i skrzeczał na związanych Sally, Antoine i Bunnie. W odcinku Sonic Past Cool Cluck siedział na ramieniu Robotnika, kiedy ten tłumaczył Snively'emu swój plan złapania Terapodów. W odcinku Heads or Tails Cluck towarzyszył Robotnikowi podczas powrotu do Robotropolis. Po tym jak powrócili, Cluck gdakał na Snively'ego, ale ten wyciągnął pilot i sprawił że jedno oko robota wystrzeliła na sprężynie, ale po chwili wróciło na swoje miejsce. Cluck zwrócił się do Robotnika, który nastawił mu głowę przekręcając ją kilka razy. Cluck był także obecny podczas przemowy Doktora Robotnika, który planował ujawnić lokalizację Knothole wypalając drzewa w Great Forest za pomocą specjalnych chemikaliów. Dokuczał wtedy Snively'emu, chcąc wyrwać z jego dłoni pilot. Później towarzyszył Robotnikowi w pościgu za Soniciem i Tailsem. Następnego dnia razem z doktorem oglądał inwazję Buzz Bomberów na Great Forest. Charakterystyka Osobowość Cluck jest jedyną istotą do której Doktor Robotnik okazał jakiekolwiek przywiązanie. Jest bezgranicznie lojalny wobec swojego pana i atakuje każdego kto się do niego zbliży. Często siedzi na ramieniu lub krześle Robotnika. Nie potrafi mówić, a jedynie wydawać z siebie odgłosy przypominające gdakanie i skrzeczenie. Wygląd Cluck to mechaniczny ptak przypominający koguta. Posiada szaro-biały pancerz z czerwonymi elementami m.in. na grzebieniu na głowie oraz ogonie. Cluck posiada parę skrzydeł i nóg, oraz ostry dziób z czerwonymi oczami. Moce i umiejętności Cluck potrafi latać dzięki swoim skrzydłom, oraz posiada dziób z ostrymi zębami, w które można coś złapać albo ugryźć kogoś. Relacje z postaciami Sojusznicy *Doktor Robotnik *Snively Wrogowie *Sonic the Hedgehog *Sally *Bunnie Rabbot W innych mediach Archie Comics W komiksach Cluck był jednym z najwcześniejszych badników Doktora Robotnika. Podobnie jak w serialu był wierny swemu panu, ale dodatkowo potrafił posługiwać się mową. Galeria Szkice koncepcyjne Cluck koncept 1.jpg Satam Robotnik koncept 2.jpg Satam Robotnik koncept 3.jpg Satam Robotnik koncept 4.jpg Satam Robotnik koncept 5.jpg Satam Robotnik koncept 6.jpg Satam Robotnik koncept 7.jpg Cluck koncept 2.jpg Snively koncept 3.jpg Snively koncept 4.jpg Snively koncept 5.jpg Snively koncept 6.jpg Cluck koncept 3.jpg Cluck koncept 4.png Zrzuty ekranu Satam Sonic Boom 073.png|Sonic Boom Satam Sonic Boom 124.png|Sonic Boom Satam Sonic Boom 125.png|Sonic Boom Sonic and Sally 069.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 074.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 126.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 127.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 131.png|Sonic and Sally Sonic and Sally 237.png|Sonic and Sally Satam Super Sonic 063.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 076.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 077.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 079.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 081.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 083.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 084.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 086.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 087.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 154.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 155.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 157.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 168.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 170.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 171.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 172.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 174.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 175.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 176.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 177.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 179.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 180.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 207.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 231.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 233.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 234.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 250.png|Super Sonic Satam Super Sonic 259.png|Super Sonic Sonic Racer 044.png|Sonic Racer Sonic Racer 045.png|Sonic Racer Sonic Racer 047.png|Sonic Racer Sonic Racer 063.png|Sonic Racer Hooked on Sonics 077.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 078.png|Hooked on Sonics Hooked on Sonics 081.png|Hooked on Sonics Harmonic Sonic 261.png|Harmonic Sonic Harmonic Sonic 263.png|Harmonic Sonic Harmonic Sonic 264.png|Harmonic Sonic Sonic's Nightmare 106.png|Sonic's Nightmare Sonic's Nightmare 107.png|Sonic's Nightmare Sonic's Nightmare 110.png|Sonic's Nightmare Sonic Past Cool 096.png|Sonic Past Cool Sonic Past Cool 097.png|Sonic Past Cool Sonic Past Cool 099.png|Sonic Past Cool Heads or Tails 004.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 007.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 008.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 009.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 010.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 012.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 013.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 014.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 015.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 017.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 018.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 019.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 046.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 048.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 163.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 164.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 169.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 172.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 175.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 181.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 184.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 189.png|Heads or Tails Heads or Tails 244.png|Heads or Tails Ciekawostki *Cluck nie pojawił się w żadnym odcinku drugiego sezonu ani nie został wspomniany. Kategoria:Postacie z Sonic the Hedgehog (serial telewizyjny) Kategoria:Twórczość Robotnika (SatAM)